protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Economia Participativa
Michael Albert ;(Original em Inglês) ;(Versão em Español) Transcription of a video by O. Ressler, recorded in Woods Hole, U.S.A., 37 min., 2003. This Portuguese translation is only a fragment. If you are interested in the whole text please read the Spanish or English version. ... Qualquer economia tem que encarar a alocação e essa é a parte mais complicada. O resto só parece difícil, por se tratar de uma idéia diferente daquilo a que estamos acostumados mas não é complicado. A alocação pode se tornar complicada. Cada empresa tem que receber insumos com os quais ela faz sua produção. Como se determina o que a empresa recebe e o quanto produz? Como se determina o que eu vou consumir? Quais, entre muitas variáveis de opções eu vou consumir, e quanto? Como se determinam os valores relativos dos muitos itens disponibilizados? Por que uma cadeira vale 14 e não 12 camisas? O que determina estas coisas? A resposta é o sistema de alocação. Os 2 mais típicos sistemas de alocação. empregados nas economias, às vezes em combinação, são: Mercados, em que compradores e vendedores competem. Literalmente, um tenta passar à frente do outro. Quando o comprador ganha, o vendedor perde e quando o vendedor ganha, o comprador perde é uma dinâmica competitiva. O planejamento central é uma dinâmica em que existe um grupo de pessoas um aparato de planejadores centrais que decide os recursos e a produção de cada unidade. No sistema de mercado é a dinâmica competitiva entre compradores e vendedores que decide paulatinamente, os recursos e a produção. A economia participativa tem, em seu âmago um sistema diferente de alocação que é chamado de planejamento participativo. É difícil descrevê-lo de forma sucinta. Mas a essência da idéia não é complicada. Conselhos de trabalhadores, como indivíduos grupos, equipes, conselhos e mercados em si consumidores, como indivíduos e grupos pois muito se consome de forma coletiva. Por exemplo, um parque é algo de consumo coletivo as estradas, o ar, se há poluição ou não são itens de consumo coletivo, e afetam grupos. Assim, indivíduos e grupos em conselhos de consumidores. O que deve existir? Um tipo de comunicação entre consumidores, organizados como indivíduos, grupos e conselhos, e os trabalhadores. No planejamento central, a comunicação é feita assim: Um planejador central emite instruções. As pessoas respondem se podem cumpri-las. Instruções são emitidas, e o retorno é a obediência. É um sistema autoritário. No sistema de mercado, cada ator propõe uma ação mexendo com os preços, num esforço para extrair tudo que puder, o máximo lucro possível empregados tentam extrair o maior salário possível compradores tentam comprar o máximo possível pelo menor preço, e assim por diante. No planejamento participativo, o que é difícil descrever os consumidores propõem o que desejam fazer e trabalhadores propõem o que desejam fazer. Cada um está em posição, graças à essa estrutura de julgar, ver e entender a proposta do outro. Na segunda rodada, em sua essência cada um altera sua proposta, à vista da resposta que receberam da economia em seu todo. E há uma terceira e quarta rodadas mas há o planejamento, um esforço consciente para se determinar os recursos e as produções. Mas é um tipo de planejamento negociado de forma cooperativa, entre todos os atores. Vou tentar descrever a dinâmica. Na empresa capitalista você tenta vender o máximo possível e aumentar o faturamento e pode receber uma participação do lucro e o dono quer lucrar ao máximo possível. Se vendemos livros, e as pessoas os usam para prender portas, em vez de ler, tudo bem. Quem se importa? O objetivo é vender não importa se é valioso ou útil como leitura. Anunciamos que um livro vai melhorar sua vida sexual mas o tema do livro é pescaria, tudo bem. É assim com roupas, e com todo o resto. Isso não faz qualquer sentido. Em uma economia, não se deveria fazer algo que não atenda às necessidades. O correto seria produzir mais apenas se atende a anseios das pessoas. Você não deveria gastar seu tempo num trabalho se isso não vai atender aos anseios das pessoas. É o mesmo que encher valas com terra ou, pior ainda, pode deixar as pessoas angustiadas. Você quer um sistema econômico em que os reais custos e benefícios sociais se vou fazer algo, quais são os reais custos e benefícios? Como vou ajudar as pessoas? Como isso vai agradá-las? E qual será o custo, seja no uso de recursos ou como poluição, e outros efeitos adversos? Todos os custos e benefícios devem ser contabilizados. O planejamento participativo é um sistema que contabiliza os reais custos e benefícios e deixa que os atores, trabalhadores e consumidores influenciem as decisões, ou permite isso na proporção que serão afetados por elas. Como resultado final, uma fábrica produz X livros bicicletas, camisas, seja o que for. A pessoa Michael consome X camisas e outros itens e trabalha num volume X, num emprego equilibrado e o resultado do plano estará de acordo com nossos anseios, gostos, preferências respeitando os efeitos no meio ambiente efeitos em grupos sociais, e assim por diante. É isso que o planejamento participativo realiza através de uma negociação cooperativa com intercâmbio de dados e preferências entre conselhos. E se houver uma economia participativa num país e uma economia capitalista em outro país? Depende: Se há uma economia participativa num país pequeno, e capitalismo nos EUA os EUA vão esmagar esse país pois isso servirá como exemplo. Os EUA não querem esmagar um país mas fariam isso para evitar que ele realize sua meta o que mostraria ao mundo que é possível organizar uma economia de forma humana e benéfica, onde o homem atinge seu potencial e respeitam-se os valores almejados. Os EUA não querem isso. Se um movimento chegasse perto de criar uma economia participativa, no Brasil, Argentina ou em duas outras centenas de países haveria uma enorme pressão internacional para se resistir e reverter esse processo por parte dos EUA, Europa e outros. Mesmo se o movimento crescesse na França ou Itália mas não simultaneamente em outros lugares também haveria enorme pressão internacional não da Argentina ou Brasil, mas sim dos EUA. É isso que define o imperialismo. A possibilidade de impedir que a pressão tenha efeito dependerá da população dos EUA da Alemanha, e do resto da Europa, etc. Movimentos nesses países tentarão impedir que movimentos em outros países sejam esmagados pelos EUA. A economia participativa não surgirá nos EUA ou Cuba, África do Sul, seja onde for daqui a uma semana, um mês, ou mesmo daqui a um ano. Isso vai levar tempo, e a questão é: De que adianta ter esta visão em nossas mentes? Eu creio que faz muita diferença. Vou citar duas razões para explicar isso. As pessoas perguntam: No que você acredita? Creio que perguntam isso por uma boa razão. Basicamente, elas estão nos dizendo algo assim: Se você quer que eu apoie um movimento contra a gravidade, eu diria que você é louco "Vai trabalhar você não me entende" diria a pessoa, reagindo à visão. E eu entendo isso, se eu fizesse um belo discurso sobre o quanto a gravidade nos limita ou que envelhecer é um processo que nos mata dizendo: "Apoie meu movimento antigravidade" ou "Me apoie na luta contra o envelhecimento" as pessoas ririam de mim, dizendo: "Vai trabalhar!" "Encare os fatos!" E admito que elas estariam corretas. É isso que elas dizem quando eu conclamo: "Apoie nosso movimento contra a exploração apoie nosso movimento contra a pobreza apoio nosso movimento contra guerra ou racismo." Muitos dizem: "Encare os fatos!" Eles não dizem que não existem guerras ou pobreza, todos sabem que há guerras e pobreza assim como sabemos que há envelhecimento e gravidade. Todos sabem que envelhecer nos destrói. Mas ninguém se junta a um movimento contra isso. E ninguém apoia movimentos contra guerra ou pobreza pois comparam isso à gravidade ou ao envelhecimento, como coisas inevitáveis. Não existe alternativa seria impossível viver neste planeta sem pobreza, guerra, ou racismo é assim, ponto final, "Encare os fatos!" "Siga em frente e aceite a realidade inevitável." Uma visão pode desfazer esse cinismo. Margaret Thatcher disse: "TINA", ou "não há alternativa". Podemos desfazer esse cinismo e não basta retrucar: "Sim, há uma alternativa!" Isso não é o bastante, nem é convincente pode convencer a mim e a você, mas não a 150 milhões ou 3 bilhões de pessoas. As pessoas precisam mais do que isso, de forma real. Precisam de uma visão, que lhes dê esperança e a sensação de que algo melhor é possível. Por que isso é importante? Se eu trabalho muito, e tenho pouco lazer e alguém me convida a apoiar um movimento "Gaste o pouco tempo que você tem ou pelo menos uma parte dele, lutando." É a palavra usada, luta, "a luta do movimento" e é verdade, é uma luta! "Isso envolve riscos, mas junte-se a nós." Por que devo fazer isso? Se acredito que essa luta parece ter poucas chances de vingar e, mesmo que vingue, este é um ponto vital mesmo que vingue ela será revertida. Eu entendo a mensagem do movimento há 30 anos. Capitalismo é poderoso e exerce pressões que controlam e determinam tudo. Queremos maiores salários, e o capitalismo retrocede. Buscamos melhores condições, o capitalismo retrocede. Queremos mais democracia, o capitalismo retrocede, etc. Se eu acredito nisso, por que perder tempo? Alguns dizem que certas lutas valem a pena nos EUA dizemos: "Fight the good fight" "Lute com o Mike Tyson, e leve a maior surra." "É uma boa luta, você vai perder, mas é o certo." A maioria não quer "lutar essa boa luta." Você não quer lutar à toa, prefere estar com sua família não vai sacrificar o bem-estar de sua família e perder tempo numa luta em que você vai perder! Precisamos de uma visão, não por ser uma "boa luta" mas sim porque é lutar por algo real. Também precisamos de estratégia. Precisamos transmitir uma imagem: A participação das pessoas trará benefícios imediatos e duradouros, que nos levarão a um novo mundo. Essa é uma parte da razão emocional ou psicológica. Mas há outra razão para precisarmos de uma visão que é orientar nossas ações. Podemos buscar um novo mundo e acabar com algo que não queríamos. E isso já aconteceu muitas vezes. Uma das razões para definir o que você realmente quer é que o processo, a luta, ou a estratégia usada devem levar você à meta almejada e não a uma história de terror. Isto é muito importante, a economia participativa tem implicações no que se refere à organização e criação de nosso movimento. Como deve ser a divisão do trabalho nesse movimento? Como os complexos equilibrados de emprego isso deve nos levar a uma economia desejada e não replicar as hierarquias existentes. Não devemos ter normas de remuneração nas bases atuais, e sim como novas normas na forma desejada, com base no que aprendemos e que nos levarão à meta desejada. Queremos poder dizer, em relações internacionais que as exigências do FMI, do Banco Mundial, etc. não devem apenas beneficiar as pessoas também devem nos dirigir à meta desejada. E uma visão pode oferecer motivação pode oferecer esperança formar compromissos, e também orientar. É a forma de saber, considerando nossa meta aquilo que deveremos fazer. É como ir ao aeroporto, com o desejo de partir mas sem saber aonde você vai chegar. Você diz: "Quero uma passagem!" Você dá o dinheiro, recebe a passagem entra no avião, e chega a um lugar ainda pior. Isso não faz sentido, você deve saber que deseja partir, e para onde quer ir pelo menos de uma forma genérica. :Tradução de (nome dos tradutores) categoria:Escritos de Michael Albert